Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts at Hollywood with Canter Zoom having trouble coming up with anymore movie ideas. Canter Zoom: It's no use, I'll never come up with anymore ideas for my next movie. Juniper Montage: Uncle Canter, Come look at the commercial! You are gonna flip when you set eyes on it! Canter Zoom: Alright, Juniper. I'm on my way. (to himself) I wonder what it could be next. When Canter Zoom took a seat at his chair, The Data Squad Power Rangers were on the commercial. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Everyone. Red Data Squad Ranger, Robbie Diaz here. Have you ever thought that villains would try to take over the world and wanting heroes to fight them off? Then you come to the right place. However, Some multi-colored lights appeared Robbie Diaz: For we will help anyone in trouble! Atticus Akito: We're legendary heroes and ready for action! Zoe Batheart: All of us working together to fight evil! Mordecai: As we protect the Earth with all our might to stop Dr. Eggman! Yoshi: And all of his rampaging Egg Pawns! Sunset Shimmer: From destroying our Planet Earth! Amy Rose: And rid the world and universe from evil! Gmerl: You better watch out, Eggman. We're not backing down. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Announcer: Call 1-800-574-3478 or sent a video message to this e-mail address. Maggie: Wow! Juniper Montage: Well, What do you think? Canter Zoom: This is incredible, We have got to invite them and make a movie out of it! Maggie: I will report it right away. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Cindy Vortex (V.O.): Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!! Meanwhile at Townsville, Robbie and his friends were hanging out as always. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) Nothing like a good all relaxing after a good days work. Amy Rose: You said it. Sonic the Hedgehog: I could get use to Townsville already. Sunset Shimmer: I'll bet. Mordecai: This place is so cool. Yoshi: How'd you like it, Rigby? Rigby: This is the life. Mordecai, Yoshi and Rigby: Ye-e-eyah! (fist bumped) Just then, The Talking Dog came to see Robbie and his friends. Talking Dog: Excuse me, Robbie Diaz? Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's up? Talking Dog: Got a messages delivery, From Director Canter Zoom and her niece, Juniper Montage. Princess Marina: Really? Let's read it. Robbie Diaz: (reading the note) Dear Data Squad Rangers, If you're reading this note, You and some of your friends are invited to my motion picture studios. Please come see me and My niece, Juniper Montage as soon as you can, I'll explain everything. Yours truly, Canter Zoom. Amy Rose: Canter Zoom? Penny: He has plans for us? Cosmo the Seedrian: What do you guys think it is? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I wonder what he wants us to come? Pinkie Pie: Oh, Maybe he wants us to star in his new movie! Rarity: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's got see him, What have we got to lose? Talking Dog: Good luck, You're gonna need it. So, They go see where the filmmaking area takes place. At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was upset with the Power Rangers getting in his way. Dr. Eggman: I kept getting more Power Rangers to destroy, It's impossible! Cubot: Now, Doc. Keep it together. Orbot: I'm sure things will turn up right. Just then, A time portal opened as Captain Whiskers came out of nowhere. Captain Whiskers: Ahoy, Dr. Eggman! Long time no see, Matey! Dr. Eggman: Oh, Captain Whiskers, My old friend. Wonderful to see you here inside my Egg Carrier. Orbot: Pardon me for asking, But what brings you here to our dimension? Captain Whiskers: I've heard you have a bit of trouble with the Power Rangers, And I thought you could use my help. Dr. Eggman: Really, Whiskers. I'm listening. Captain Whiskers: Well, You see, I too have the same Power Ranger problem you have. Dr. Eggman: So, What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: Just a little plan that involves movie directing and rid the world with Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Very well, Captain Whiskers. (shook his hand) You got yourself a deal. Captain Whiskers: Now, We're getting somewhere. Soon, They've created a robot who directs it's own movie called "Egg-Director" and carry on their filmmaking scheme. Dr. Eggman: You know the plan, Egg-Director. Egg-Director: Yes, Sir, Dr. Eggman. Captain Whiskers: And remember, Wait until we give the signal to trap the Rangers. Egg-Director: Yes, Captain. So, He left to carry on their filmmaking scheme. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends met with some old and new friends. Blossom: Hi, Everyone! Brick: So nice to see you all. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Spike: Also the Sunny Bell gang is here with their family too! Mordecai: Hey, Guys. Long time no see. Benson: The same goes to you guys. Skips: How'd ya been, Pit? Pit: Pretty good, Skips. Stef: Hi, Mordecai. Mordecai: Hey, Stef. Good to see you again. Mary Bell: Are we ever glad to see you guys. Ken Utonium: Guys, The Portal! Robin Diaz: What's wrong, Ken? Coming from the Universal Portal, Marine the Raccoon, John Silver, Ford and Stanley Pines and the Pirate Force Rangers came. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, Where are we!? Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Marine. How'd ya been!? Marine the Raccoon: Ahoy, Sonic. It's great to see you and some of our friends again. Gmerl: Right back at ya, Marine. Sticks the Badger: Good to see ya too. Marine the Raccoon: And these are some friends I'd like you all to meet too. Sora: John Silver, Ford and Stanley Pines! Ford Pines: Greetings, Sora, Riku, Xion, Periwinkle. Riku: Good to see you three again. Stanley Pines: The feeling is mutual, Riku. John Silver: Me friends, Allow us introduce you all. The Pirate Force Power Rangers! Captain Emmett: Nice to meet you, mateys. Bongo: Wow! Ken: The Pirate Force Rangers! Tap: They're here! Marine the Raccoon: Guys, Meet Captain Emmett, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna, Mira and Crystal. Amy Rose: (gasped) Wait a sec, Emerl, That pirate captain looked just like you! Sonic the Hedgehog: I can't believe Marine just met your own ancestor! Emerl: Really, How's he anything like me? Captain Emmett: Glad you ask, Matey. My crew and I are pirates on the search of a Legendary treasure named "One Piece", It has the power of making everyone's dreams come true. Sunset Shimmer: We know, Emerl told us stories about you. Callie Jones: Really, How would you all know that? Remi: Well, We thought it was just a myth. Professor Utonium: It must have been ancient history. Yuri: I'll bet, Professor Utonium. Amy Rose: What do you make of all of this, Amethyst? Amethyst Utonium: A lot has changed since some worlds were combined as one, Amy. Soon, Ford, Stanley and John Silver spoke with Pit and Palutena. Pit: Wait, Eggman and Captain Whiskers are working together now? Ford Pines: I'm afraid so, Pit. That's why we need your help along with Palutena and the Data Squad Rangers. John Silver: And if we help one another, We can stop Eggman and Whiskers from conquering your dimension. Lady Palutena: Say no more, John. You three have our support. Stanley Pines: Thanks, Palutena. At CHS, Robbie, Captain Emmett and their friends got quite well aquatinted with one another. Robbie Diaz: So, Emmett, What's it like sailing the seven seas from you're world? Captain Emmett: It's pretty different. And not so different at the same time. It's kinda hard to explain. Brick: Well, Emerl told us quite a story about you guys. Blossom: And how were you able to time travel to our timeline? Maria Swanson: We use Ford's universal dimensional portal to help any group of other Power Rangers after finding One Piece. Xion: That's amazing. Marine the Raccoon: You guys don't know the half of it. Suddenly, Egg-Director begins to make his move by disguising himself a another movie director. Egg-Director: Time to trick the Rangers into who I really am. Just then, He spotted Robbie, Captain Emmett and their friends. Egg-Director: (in disguising form) Excuse me, I have a proposition waiting for you all. Robbie Diaz: Really? I wonder what's going on. Captain Emmett: Don't worry about it, Lad. I'm sure someone might have something in mind for us. Egg-Director: (in disguising form) Correct, I'm starting to make my own crossover. Mary Bell: No kidding! Bongo: That sounds fun. Bubbles: Cool. Boomer: I don't know about that. Egg-Director: (in disguising form) You'll see, I'm sure you'll be pretty surprised once we're done. Jankenman: What do you think, Mordecai? Mordecai: When do we start? Egg-Director: (in disguising form) Whenever you're ready, You'll have plenty of time before your next roll. Rigby: Yoshi, Do you ever get the feeling that something might go wrong soon? Yoshi: Beats me, Rig. Meanwhile, Eggman and Whiskers captured Canter Zoom to keep him hostage. Dr. Eggman: We've got him right where we want him. Captain Whiskers: How soon do you think your plan will work, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Patience, Whiskers. We'll be ready for the Rangers, All in good time. But little did they know, Juniper Montage had to go and get help from her friends. Meanwhile, Emerl notice a strange energy coming from the under the trees. Emerl: Huh... What's this strange energy reading? As he begins to search at the forest, He discovered the Spring Data Squad Morpher. Emerl: Whoa, A Data Squad Morpher. How did this get here? Manic the Hedgehog: Hey, Emerl. What's keeping ya, Dude? Emerl: Oh, I'm coming, Manic. Just as Robbie, Captain Emmett and his friends regrouped, Marine was picking up the robot disturbance on her scanner. Marine the Raccoon: Guys, My scanner is sensing something very bad. Rigby: I hope it's not one of Dr. Eggman's evil robots again. But Rigby was wrong, Egg-Director appeared showing himself. Egg-Director: Surprise, Rangers! Out of the shadows, The Egg Pawns were getting the movie set. Egg-Director: Now, For my next trick! Lights, Camera, Action! With one use of the clip, Robbie, Captain Emmett and his friends got separated in every filmmaking dimension. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts